Rising
by carrball
Summary: gumball has been chosen for a top secret organization. what will happen when its over
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys its carrball. Back with another story, and I part of me know someone will hate so I don't want any critic to review this. This is just for fun. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**_

It was a clear night in Elmore. A black figure is seen running across the rooftops until it reaches a regular home. The figure hops down the chimney and lands in the living room. It looks around a bit before it proceeds upstairs. It walks in a room to see three kids sleeping. It drugs a boy and put him over its shoulder and made its way towards the exit. In the moonlight, the figure appears to be a male wolf with black fur. He looks to the moon and ran to his hideout.

3 hours later:

Gumball wakes up to find out he has no idea where he was. And that's never a good sign. He looks around to see he is in a bedroom with little lighting and no fresh air and a plate full of pancakes, eggs and bacon. He looked at the plate debating on whether to eat or not. After 30 minutes he was very hungry and reluctantly ate the breakfast and decides to leave.

"There's got to be clues to where I am" he said

He walks out to find a man about the same age **(gumball is 16 at this time)**

"Hello gumball." the wolf said

"Who are you and how did I get here!" gumball yelled

"Follow me" said the wolf

He leads gumball to a huge room with weapons everywhere. Gumball is looking at the room in awe. To the left there's an archery field. To the right there's swords, knifes and all sorts of bladed weapons.

"Ok first, my name is Carb." The wolf introduced himself.

"Well Carb, that still doesn't tell me how I got here!" gumball said irritated.

"Second, I brought you here because we need your help" Carb said.

"Help with what?" said gumball

And with that being said, about twenty animals appeared from the shadows. Surrounding them completely.

"Oh crud." gumball said

"You…are…the chosen one." Carb said with his hands behind his back

_**Looks guys this is my first REAL story also I'm still sick. Besides this is just a prelude. see you next chapter, I hope.**_

_**I do not own tawog**_

_**Lexboss owns Lexy**_

_**Me and Dfitz8248 own Carb**_

_**Also fantom fiction helps me out a lot. Thanks bro**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm not sure if the first chapter was good or bad but like I said, I'm writing for fun. Ok here we go. Enjoy!**_

Lexy's P.O.V

I woke up full of energy this morning. Looking at the clock below I saw that it 5:34am.I hopped down from the top bunk and saw gumball's bed empty.

"Hm, maybe he's downstairs." I said as I walked to the bathroom.

After washing up I went downstairs to find gumball. The living room and kitchen are completely empty. No sign of him anywhere.

"Where could he be? It's Wednesday and we got school." I said.

"_Maybe Darwin knows. I'll ask him later"_ I thought as I ate my bowl of daisy flakes.

I ran upstairs to ask Darwin and saw him just waking up. He looks happy as usual. I walk to him and notice he was half sleep.

"Hey do you know where gumball is." I asked him.

"No, did you call him?" said Darwin, rubbing his eyes smiling.

I grabbed my phone and called my twin brother. Ringing can be heard throughout the room. Gumball's phone is on his bed.

"That's weird; he never leaves without his phone." Said Darwin, as he left to go to the bathroom.

"I hope he's ok wherever he is" I said.

_**Flashback yesterday at school:**_

Gumball's P.O.V

"And as homework tonight, you have to write a report about ancient groups." Said Miss. Simian, the teacher.

"Ugh, great. How am I supposed to learn about that stuff." I said

"How about a library gumball. It's where we smart people learn things from." Miss. Simian said mockingly.

I packed up my stuff and left the room to go to lunch. Gumball and Darwin got their lunch and sat down at a table alone.

"Got any ideas bro" I asked Darwin who is eating a sandwich.

"Yes, I'm going to do my report on the Aztecs. What about you?" Darwin asked

"I don't know but maybe if you wou-" I was saying before getting interrupted.

"No no no no, gumball you're writing your own report this time" Darwin said.

"Oh come dude, we make a good team" I said.

"Every time we partner up, I do all the work while you go and stare at penny!" Darwin yelled.

"But I won't do that this time." I said, trying to persuade him.

"That's what you said THE LAST THREE TIME!" he yelled louder.

"Fine fine, I'll do it myself" I said irritated.

Then Penny walked by I was staring at her like I usually do. Darwin had a smirk on his face. As if he didn't do the same with Rachael.

"Instead of staring, talk to her already" he said, pointing to her.

"Like you ever tried talking to Rachael." I said.

"I did talk to her" he said, face red as a tomatoe.

"Fainting and talking are two different things." I said laughing a bit.

"Oh yeah, the next time I see her I'll talk to her." He said

"Ok, there she is." I said pointing.

"Well, here I go." He said, getting up

Darwin walked across the lunchroom. When he was about ten feet away, he slowed down and started sweating. Rachael turned and saw him standing there and smiled, causing him to faint. Rachael chuckled a little and looked away.

_***RING***_

Authors P.O.V

Gumball grabs Darwin and went to their free period. They decided to go to the library to help gumball decide on what to do his report on. Darwin got on a computer while gumball looked down the aisle for a book he could read. He came across a book titled _The Brotherhood's Crest_ and sat down at a desk to read. The book tells about a group of mysterious beings who lives by the code:

_We avenge the fallen, hunt the criminals, we are shadows, we are justice, are light, we will seek justice, we will seek vengeance._

_**End Flashback, at the hideout:**_

Gumball's P.O.V

"_Did he just say the chosen one?_" I thought still creeped out.

"Ok, either this is a dream or you're crazy." I said tying to get to the door

As I was backing up and I walk into something. I turned around to see a soft orange fox standing there. I tripped and fell backwards.

"_Please tell me I'm dreaming_" I begged in my mind.

"Don't be scared. We're not going to hurt you. Get up, your training begins in an hour." Carb said.

I got up and dusted myself off. And when I looked up, the room was empty.

"How do they do that?" I said amazed.

I looked around to how empty the room was. After seeing there was nobody in sight, I walked to the swords and swung them around. When I was done I examined the blade.

"I see you like swords" a voice said

I turned around startled to see carb watching me.

"I I was just uh looking uh around" I said scared for my life.

"It's ok. You know a lot of great people have mastered in the sword." he said, walking toward me.

I was too scared to move so I just waited to see what would happen. He grabbed the sword from my hands and put it back on the rack.

"You are one of those people, I'm just going to bring it out." He said.

"How are you going to do that?" I asked shaking.

"Relax. We're your friends here. Come with me." He said leaving.

_**Meanwhile at school:**_

Lexy's P.O.V

"Hey Penny, have you seen gumball?" I asked the peanut girl.

"No, why?" she asked concerned.

"When we woke up, he was gone." I answered her, worried about gumball.

"Where could he be?"Penny asked

"I wish I knew." I said

"You tried calling him?" she asked.

"Yea, he left his phone at home" I answered.

"Well don't worry too much, he'll come home soon." She said, trying to comfort me.

"Ok, I'll try." I said.

"_Gumball, where are you?_" I wondered.

_**Well there it is. Chapter two is finished and I'm tired.**_

_**I do not own tawog**_

_**Lexboss owns Lexy**_

_**Dfitz8248 and I own carb**_

_**See you next chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok guys, here's chapter three. I do not know what I'm doing. I'm just making it as I go along. After this chapter I'm going to be accepting ideas if you have any. Enjoy!**_

Gumball's P.O.V

I was following Carb down a hallway and was starting to calm down. But I still had a few questions about this place.

"_Who are these people?_" I thought constantly.

He led me to a room that appeared to be a cafeteria. It was a large room with tables everywhere. It had a serving stand with a beverage dispenser, a lot of lighting and a nice stage that I assume is for giving a speech.

"This is the mess hall" said carb "it's where you'll be eating from now on" he added.

"What do you mean, from now on?" I asked confused.

"You're staying here for a while" carb said.

He walked out, gesturing me to follow him. As we walked, his word kept ringing him my head. "_You're staying here for awhile._" Was repeating over and over again.

"_What about my family? I got to escape, fast._" I thought

He then led me to what to be gym. There were weights and dumbbells all over the place. He walked in and grabbed two dumbbells and handed me one. As soon as he let it go, I fell to the ground because of the weight.

"_I need to work out more._" I thought while struggling to get up.

"You will be spending three hours in here every day." Said carb

"Three hours every day!" I shouted

"Yes. You have to be fit to fight." He said leaving.

Before I followed him, I looked at the clock on the wall and that it was 1:13pm.

"_Crap, I missed school. I hope the others will find me._" I thought as I followed carb.

As we were walking, he stopped. I wondered why but I kept silent. He turned to me.

"I need you to go home and grabbed some things you need." He said.

"_That's my chance! Once I'm home I can call for help."_ I thought happily.

_**Meanwhile:**_

Lexy has been through the whole day thinking about gumball. He never disappears without leaving a note or telling one of them. He also never leaves his phone behind.

"_Maybe mom took him to the hospital late last night_" she thought

It was now the last period and she was going to ask her mom when she gets home. She had gone the whole day with questions and she wanted answers.

Lexy's P.O.V

"Ok class; please hand in your homework from yesterday." Miss. Simian told the class.

I got up from my seat and gave miss simian my report.

"Uh, miss. Simian; have you seen gumball today?" I asked her.

"No, and besides; I don't care about him." She replied

I sat back down, hoping the day will end soon. When the bell rang, I was the first one out and ran to the bus. After waiting for several minutes, more students came. Carrie, a ghost girl, got on and sat next to me.

"Hey Carrie." I said causing her to sigh.

"hey." She said in her depressed voice.

"Have you seen gumball?" I asked

"No. did something humiliating happen?" She asked hopeful.

"No, he's been missing since this morning." I said

"You know him, he always appear when you least expect it." She said disappointed.

"I hope he's alright" I said, looking down.

"Don't worry; you can't get rid of pest easily." She said trying to help.

The rest of the bus ride was quiet. That only made me worry more. No more quiet it was, the more I thought something bad happened. The bus finally made my stop and I was running home, leaving Darwin by himself. When I reach the front door at home, I ran inside and tried to see if he was home.

"Gumball, are you home!" I yelled but with no response.

Mom was in the kitchen deciding on what to make for dinner. I walk in and sat down at a table. She turned around and saw me.

"Hey Lexy. How was school?" she asked

"Hi mom, it was fine. Did you see gumball today?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

"No. he's supposed to be with you." She walked towards me.

"Well, when we woke up this morning he was gone." I said.

"Did you try calling him." She asked concerned.

"Yes, his phone is his bed." I said.

"If he's not home by morning, I'm calling the police." Mom said as she went upstairs.

_**Back at the hideout: 11:59pm.**_

Gumball's P.O.V

I was preparing to go home by grabbing everything I think I would need to escape. Carb enters the room.

"Are you ready?" he asked me.

"yep." I said.

"You know, I don't think you need all that stuff." He said, pointing to my backpack.

"What do you mean? Of course I need this stuff." I said trying to keep my stuff.

"Just leave it behind. We'll drop you off and will wait for you. but if you talk to someone, we will bring them with us" he said

"_Crap! Plan failed. Now what am I'm going to do?_" I thought angrily.

"Fine let's go." I said disappointed.

Carb blindfolded me so I had no idea where the hideout was. In about five minutes he took off the blindfold off. I found myself in my room. Darwin and Lexy were fast asleep.

"_Wait he said I can't talk but I can write a note._" I thought

I found some paper and a pencil then started writing. I placed the note on my bed and grabbed some things like, my phone, spare clothes and my laptop. When I was done, I gotten blindfolded again. I was brought back to the secret place they kept me in, they told me to rest. I went back to my room and went to sleep.

_***Deleted scene***_

Carb's P.O.V

I led gumball to the training room told him to wait there. I walked into closet in the back and got two wooden swords. I gave him one and told to strike me. He swung at me but I dodge it and shoved him down.

"You got to be better than that." I said

"I never fought anyone before." The cat said

Get up. We got a lot of work to do….

_**Well there you have it .That's three chapters already. Tell me what you think. Also if you have any ideas, tell me about it. Pm's only!**_

_**Carrball out**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm having a beta check these out before I post now, so there won't be too many errors. Ok also there might be a surprise for someone in the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Lexy's P.O.V

As soon as I woke up, I hopped off the top bunk to see if gumball was there and to my surprise, I found a note. I picked it up and began to read it. It says:

_Lexy, I know you're the first one up so I trust you. I've been kidnapped and I don't want you to tell anybody because I don't want you to be in danger also. Just tell everybody that I'm staying with a friend and will be back soon. I have faith in you._

_Gumball_

I knew it! Something did happen to him. And I'm the only one who knew about it. Ok, all I got to do is find him. He said I can't tell anyone but he didn't say I can't try to find him. I hid the note under my pillow and went to the bathroom to wash up. I then went downstairs to get breakfast. After eating I wrote a note telling saying I will be going out and will be back later. I walked out the door and headed down the street.

"Don't worry brother, I'll find you. I said as I walked down the street.

_**[Meanwhile]**_

Carb's P.O.V

I feel it. Something wasn't right. I can't explain it but something is telling me to leave. But who will watch gumball while I'm gone. I will have my most trusted partner to watch him.

Gumball's P.O.V

I woke up hoping that all this was a dream. But to my fears, it was real. All I want is to go home and play with my family.

"Might as well go find carb." I said feeling depressed.

As soon as I opened the door, I was greeted by the fox from yesterday.

"Carb has left me in charge of you until he returns. I am JaHeit." The fox introduced himself.

"Ok, now what?" I said

"Well now, DROP AND GIVE ME 20!" JaHeit ordered me.

"What I just woke up!" I said angrily.

"DROP DOWN, DO 20!" he yelled back.

Not wanting to fight, I reluctantly did the pushups. While doing them I looked to JaHeit smiling, obvious he was pleased doing this.

"_Today is going to be a long day._" I thought.

_**[Back with Carb]**_

Carb's P.O.V

I'm not sure what I'm doing I'm but still going to wherever this is. As I'm jumping from rooftop to rooftop, I spotted a pink cat walking down the street. I stopped in my tracks to_ 'study'_ her. She looks a lot like gumball.

At that moment a finger print man came with a knife. The pink girl kicked him and tried to run. The fingerprint guy threw his knife, cutting her making her fall. Without thinking I went to help her by jumping off the roof, landing on him in the process. With three hard punches, the fingerprint man was out cold. I walked over to the pink girl and saw that she passed out.

"I can't leave her here." I said while thinking. "Well, let's see who this lady is."

I checked her pockets to look for something with her name on it. I found her id and was shocked to see who it was.

"_Lexy Watterson._" I thought

"Great, here we go again" I said as I picked her up and ran back the hideout.

Lexy's P.O.V

I was walking down the street thinking about where to go first when a fingerprint came out of the alley with a knife.

"You're coming with me so you can 'help' me calm down." He said

"Over my dead body" I said kicking him to the ground.

I started running as fast as I could possibly go until I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I fell to the ground felling sleepy. I saw a black figure fall from the sky landing on my attacker.

"Well, I can't just leave her here." is the last thing I heard before I went unconscious.

_**[Back with gumball]**_

So far, today has been non-stop workouts. I've been doing sit-up, pushups, jumping jacks, weight lifting and running. Now I have to spar with him.

"_I never thought I'd say this but, I miss Carb_" I thought

As we got in our stance, I thought I was going to die. He ran towards me but I dodge him and tried to strike him while he was trying to see where I went. I swung but he grabbed my arm and threw me over his shoulder.

"Dang this hurts" I said getting up.

"If that hurt, you don't know the meaning of pain!" he yelled before running at me.

I blocked his attack before he could hit me. He threw two more punches at me. The first one I blocked but the second one I counter-attacked him by sweeping his legs. I then pinned him on the floor.

"Well, you're getting faster" he said on the floor.

"That's enough" a voice said.

We both turned around to see carb standing in the doorway. He walked into the room looking at us with a smirk on his face.

"Need a little help JaHeit" he said

"No sir, I'm fine." He said getting up.

"Gumball, do you know anyone by the name of Lexy Watterson?" he asked me.

Upon hearing this I grabbed his collar and put to the wall, hanging him there. JaHeit tried to do something but carb waved his hand, telling him to stop.

"What, did you do to her?!" I snarled at him.

"I saved her; she was being attacked by a fingerprint man.

I looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. I let him go and he began to walk out the room. At the door he stopped to look at me.

"She's in the infirmary. Talk to her, then I'll tell you who we are." He said then he left the room

* * *

_**Ok guys, this is it. Finally you will find out whom really carb is. Also how will Lexy react to seeing gumball again?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well, here's chapter 5. That's all I got, sorry. I'm still sick but I'm not super sick anymore.**_

As I was running to the infirmary, a thought came to me. I don't even know where the infirmary is. Feeling stupid, I ran back to the spar room to find JaHeit. He was practicing his skills by fighting some dummies. I walked up to him to see if he knew to go.

"Hey can you show me to the infirmary?" I asked him.

"Ugh, fine follow me." He said

We walked down the hall in silence. I was wondering what carb would tell me. I just hope Lexy is okay. I feel bad because knowing her, she probably tried finding me.

"Um JaHeit, can we move a little faster" I asked him

He gave me a look that said "_shut up"._

He however, moved a little faster. I was in a hurry to see Lexy.

"_What is this guy's problem_" I thought

We walked for about five minutes until he stop and said to me:

"Go see your sister. It's up five doors and to the left." He said as he began to walk back to the spar room.

I stared at him for a few seconds then turn so I can go to see my sister. I sprinted down the hall so fast; I couldn't even believe how fast I was. I was there in about ten seconds.

"_Wow, this hard training thing is working__**.**_" I thought as I open the door to see Lexy sleeping on the bed.

"LEXY!" I screamed as I ran to her.

"What the problem brother?" she said, startling me.

"Oh my goodness, Lexy what happened to your leg?" I said pointing to her leg, see it red with blood.

"I got attacked by the fingerprint guy you told me about one time. I kicked him and ran but he threw his knife at my leg. After that, I woke up here." She told me.

"Can you move your leg?" I asked concerned for her.

"Yeah but it hurts really bed though. She said, jiggling her injured leg.

"But I still got one question for you gumball. Where are we?" she asked me.

"I don't know that answer myself." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"So let me get this straight, you been here for a few days and you still don't know where you're at?" she said face palming herself.

"Well they're going to tell me once I'm done here. You want to come with me?" I asked her.

"Of course but how am I going to get there with you?" she asked.

"Easy" I said as I picked her up piggy-back style and began to go find carb.

"When did you get strong, before you couldn't even pick up anais? **(I didn't add her yet because she visiting a friend, or at least that's what she told me.)**

"They made me do some hard-core training. I'm also faster too!" I said as I began to pick up the pace.

"Not so fast, remember I'm here too." She said which made me slow down.

As I walked she asked more questioned like; how was I, or did they hurt me. I walked into my _room_ to sit her down for a second.

"Ok, this is my ro-" I was saying until I notice carb standing in the corner.

"It's ok, why are you so scared of me?" he said chuckling.

"Umm gumball, who is this?" she asked me out of fear.

"Oh this is carb, he's the one who-" I tried to say.

"Rescued her? Yep that's me" he said.

"Well thanks, I'm glad you were there to help." She said.

"Okay carb, why am I here?" I asked him.

Lexy decides to stay quiet and listen to the conversation.

"Gumball, we need your help. There is an evil group of people who is trying to kill everyone that is no like them. They do not care if you are an infant, they will slaughter you like pigs." He said without looking away from me.

I took a quick glance at Lexy who was holding her mouth in disgust of what she just heard. She was close to tears.

"Are you okay Lex?" I asked as I sat down next to her placing an arm around her shoulder.

"How am I supposed to stop them? I asked.

"Gumball in one day of training, you're already stronger and faster. Imagine how you would be in a week, a month or a year of training." Carb said.

"wow." I said in amazement.

"But we have a family, who will wonder who we are." Lexy said from the bed.

"Fair enough, I will let you go home but you must meet me in the park at 5:00 every day." Carb said.

"How can you trust us to come back" I said.

"I don't, but just remember what's at stake." Carb replied.

I was about to pick Lexy back up but carb put a hand in front of me, telling me not to do it.

"There is an easier way." He said while blind folding me and Lexy.

When he took off the blindfold, we were at the front of the house. I turned to see Lexy sitting on the steps.

"_I guess carb didn't want her to stand_" I thought

I picked her up and walk to the front door.

"I hope that no one is on the couch." I said

I opened the door to find everyone in the living room. They saw us and immediately grabbed Lexy and put on the couch. Mom started to question her. I started to sneak upstairs until Lexy said:

"Well, gumball saved me."

Have you ever had the feeling somebody was watching you but you didn't check to see. That's what I'm feeling now.

"_OH COME ON, I WAS SO CLOSE!_" I screamed in my mind.

I turn around slowly to see everyone staring at me. I was so uncomfortable that I began to sweat.

"Hey guys." was all I managed to say.

"Gumball, you got some explaining to do young man." Mom said angrily.

"_Oh crud, I'm dead_" I thought.

_**Ok guys, I need a name for the enemy team. I'm having a contest to see who can come up with the best name. Guest you can also create one too! Give your submission in the reviews or PM me your idea.**_

_**Carrball out.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ok guys, I have a winner. I will tell you the winner later. Enjoy**_

"Gumball, where were you?" mom asked me.

"I was at a friend's house. Sorry I didn't tell you." I said hoping she would believe me.

"What friend?" she said.

"He was at Tobias house." Lexy said still on the couch. She winked when no one was looking.

"But that still's doesn't tell me why you didn't go to school yesterday!" she yelled angrily.

"I woke up at 12:00 in the afternoon. No one woke me up." I said.

"No more going to Tobias house, unless I say so." She said.

"Ok mom." I said.

When she turned away, I felt like collapsing. I looked at Lexy and said thank you quietly. Mom told me to grab her legs while she grabbed her arms. We carried her to her our room and place her on the bottom bunk where I'm supposed to sleep.

"Lexy will be sleeping on your bed a while." Mom said.

"But where will I sleep." I asked

"On the top" she said flatly.

I groaned because I hate the top bunk. After mom left the room I was going downstairs to watch TV but Lexy called me.

"What?" I said.

"Can I just talk to you for a second?" She said.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about." I said.

"First, are you going to go back to Carb?" She asked me.

"What choice do I have? You heard what he said." I said

"Ok, but do you trust him." She asked me.

"Yes bu-" I was saying.

_**[Flashback today, in gumball's temporary room]**_

Carb just blindfolded me and Lexy. He put something in my hand. He whispered in my ear:

"Give this to Lexy when you're alone with her." He said

I nodded yes and he took us home.

_**[End flashback]**_

I reached in my pocket and took out a small sack. I opened it and a little pill came out. Lexy saw it and stared at it.

"What is that?" she asked.

"I don't know but Carb told me to give this to you." I said as I walked to her.

She took the pill and ate it. She grabbed her leg in pain but let it go after a few seconds. She got up and stood in front of me.

"My leg, it's healed." She said.

"But how?" I said.

"I don't know but that pill did It." she said.

"Ok but we can't tell mom that I gave you a pill that healed you." I said.

"Don't worry; I'll say that I'm a fast healer so she won't say anything.

"Ok, well I'm going downstairs." I said.

"Ok see you later." She said.

I walked downstairs and grabbed something to eat then began watching TV. There was nothing on so I was channel surfing. After about twenty minutes I got up and checked the time. It was 8:47pm so I decided to go to sleep.

_**The next morning:**_

Lexy's P.O.V

As usual, I was the first one to wake up. For some reason I didn't want to get up. I just lay in bed waiting for someone to get up. After a while, Darwin got up and looked at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah, why are you asking?" I said.

"Because you usually already dressed clean and ready for anything. Not still in bed." He said.

"Well today I decided to stay in bed. You know, take it easy." I said.

"Oh, good morning. Talk to you later." Darwin said as he left the room.

"Good morning." I said.

After ten minutes, I decide to get up. I went to the bathroom to do my daily routine and went downstairs to get breakfast and watched TV for a while. As time passed more people began to wake up. First it was mom then it was dad, Anais and Gumball.

"Ok kids; get your stuff ready for school. Lexy, are you okay enough to go?" mom said.

"Yes, I'm okay. Thanks for asking." I said.

Everyone got their things and went to the bus stop. After ten minutes, the bus came from down the street. We got on and took our seats. Fifth teen minutes later, we arrived at school. I got off and headed to my first class. I had to go to math which was teached by Mr. Small.

"When you multiply a positive with a negative, what do you get?" asked Mr. Small.

"You get a negative." I said.

"That's correct! Good work Lexy." He said.

The rest of the class was boring but I managed to stay awake until the bell rang. As I went to my locker, someone called my name. I turned around to find penny walking behind me.

"Hey Penny" I said

"I seen Gumball so I'm guessing you found him." She said.

"Well actually, he found me." I said

"Ok, so do you want to han-" she was saying.

"What?" I asked.

"Your leg, what happened?" she said while pointing to my leg.

"I got attacked by a fingerprint man, I kicked him and ran but he threw his knife at me." I told her.

"Are you okay?" Penny asked me.

"I'm fine. What were you saying?" I said.

"Oh, I was asking if you want to hang out later." She said.

"Sure, what time?" I said.

"5:00 at my house." She said

"I can't, I got somewhere to go then. How about 7:00?" I asked.

"Ok, see you then." She said as she walked away.

Gumball's P.O.V

It was my free period so I went to the library to relax because, who makes noise in the library? I walked to a table in the back of the room to think about what carb said.

"Should I go back to see him?" I said in a low voice.

"He wasn't lying so maybe and besides, that training is helpful." I said.

"Ok I'm going back. I made my mind." I said.

The rest of the day was dull but at least it went by fast. By the time school ended, it was already 4:30. That leaves me with ten minutes to get ready and twenty minutes to get to the park. I ran home with my new speed getting me there in three minutes. I got to my room, got my clothes and changed all in five minutes.

"Hm, I guess I'll ask Lexy if she want to with me." I said

Three minutes later…

"Yes I'm going with you. I can't let you go by yourself." she said.

"Ok, are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes let's go." She said.

We walked to the park which didn't take long. We were there in twelve minutes. We sat on the swing and waited for carb to arrive. For the next eight minutes, we just talked about the crazy adventures I had as a kid. Like the time me and Darwin tried to get a third friend or my lucky hat. When Carb came, Lexy and I were laughing our hearts out.

"Gumball." He said.

Lexy got startled but I got used to him popping out of nowhere.

"Yes?" I said

"It's time to go. Are you ready?" he asked me.

"Let's go." I said.

_**Well that's it for now. See you next chapter.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I got news at the end of this chapter. See you at the bottom!**_

Gumball's P.O.V

Carb took me and Lexy back to the hideout and brought to the spar room. But instead of hand-to-hand combat, he said we're doing sword play today. He picked up two wooden swords and gave me one.

"The key to being a great swordsman is balance." He said.

"What does balance has to do with sword fighting?" I asked.

"If the sword is too heavy, you'll use too much energy. But if it's too light, there won't be enough power in your strike." He said.

"I guess that makes sense." I said.

"Now, get ready." Said carb while doing a stance.

I got ready to spar. He charged me and I dodged but he grabbed my arm and tripped me. I fell to the ground and hit my head on the ground.

"Dang man, I know this is sparing but do you have to be so harsh?" I yelled as I got up.

I swung at him but he blocked and pushed me back. He dropped to the ground to try to leg sweep me but I hopped over his leg. I stomped at him but he rolled over and got to his feet. He ran towards me and began to swing his sword. I blocked as many as I could and fell to the ground. I was bleeding from my arms and nose. I was about to give up until…

Lexy's P.O.V

I was watching Carb and Gumball spar and saw how rough they were. All you could hear was wood hitting skin and groans of pain. Gumball was bleeding, this has to end.

"Stop, you're going to knock him out!" I yelled/begged Carb.

"No...He's…NOT!" Gumball shouted as he got up.

Gumball just snapped! He's just started to swing crazily. Carb tried to block but his sword broke. Now Carb on the floor, Gumball sword lay on his neck.

"Good work Gumball." Carb said as he got up, face bruised and shirt ripped off.

Carb's P.O.V

He's got rage but I got to get him to control it. And when he's angry, he hits his limit. It's like his strength just tripled. How is that possible? This is amazing, is power is greater than all of us. I got to be careful if I make the wrong choice, it could be the end of me.

I got to my room and took a pill, just like the one I gave Lexy. All my pain had vanished and my strength returned. I headed back to the spar room with a second pill for gumball. As I walked in, Lexy was hugging gumball tightly. She saw me and got up.

"Gumball, here take this." I said as I tossed him the pill.

He took the pill and stood up.

"You know carb, I've meant to ask but, what is that pill?" he asked me.

"Don't worry about it, that's not important." I said.

"Oh Lexy, you seem very worried about your brother." I said

"Well let me tell you one thing. If you do that again, you won't have to worry about gumball." She said in a threatening tone.

"Carb, you still haven't told me who are." Gumball said.

_**BOOM!**_

"I'll tell you later but now you have to go" I said as I grabbed both of their arms.

We ran through the halls to get to the exit. Screams could be heard everywhere.

"What's happening?" Lexy asked me.

"We're being attacked by the group I told you about." I said as we ran out the front door.

As we ran down the stairs got shot in my leg with an arrow. I fell to the ground.

"AAAAHH!" I screamed in pain.

"Carb! Get up!" gumball yelled as he pulled my arm.

I couldn't get up so I just stayed on the ground. In the corner of my eye, I saw a figure aiming an arrow at Lexy. I grabbed her arm and pulled her down. She landed on top of me just in time to avoid the arrow. She at first was startled but began to blush as soon as she noticed she was on top of me. Putting that aside, I had to tell gumball.

"Gumball, look behind you!" I yelled.

He turned around as the figure shot but a blur pushed gumball out of the way. I took a closer look and saw that it was JaHeit.

"Nice timing as always my friend." I said.

"Thanks." he replied and took out the archer.

"We got to get out of here, they've captured the rest of us" he said as he lifts me up.

JaHeit starts carrying me while Gumball and Lexy ran behind us. We reach the Watterson home and JaHeit placed me on the couch. Gumball told his mother that I was in an archery accident. She gave me a pain pill but it will be awhile before the pain goes away.

"Gumball, who is your friend and why did you come here instead of calling an ambulance?" his mother asked.

"I'm sorry Miss Watterson, my name is Carb Knight. And we didn't call an ambulance because we didn't want to deal with the waiting and it was just an arrow." I said covering gumball.

"And I'm JaHeit and it's nice to meet you." Said JaHeit and gave her a hand shake.

"Well, sorry for the surprise and can they sleep here for a few days?" gumball asked.

"Fine but don't make too much noise." She said.

Lexy's P.O.V

I went upstairs and lay down on the bed. I was thinking about when Carb pulled me on to him.

"_Was I blushing? Why would I do that? I don't like him, do I?_" I thought.

At that moment, gumball and JaHeit carried carb into the room.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Lex, you okay?" gumball said.

"I'm fine, just thinking about some things." I said.

Gumball pulled out an inflatable bed out and told Carb to rest. JaHeit was going to sleep on the couch. After carb got comfortable, Gumball and I wanted answers.

"Hey Carb, I got some questions." Gumball said.

"What do you want to know?" Carb said.

_**Well, I'm going to end it here. This is a two-part chapter so sorry about the cliffhanger. Oh, sorry for not posting earlier but I had writers block.**_

_**Also, here's the news. I'm going to put this fic in hiatus mode. Sorry if you enoyed this and wanted it to continue.**_

* * *

_**Dfitz8248 owns JaHeit. (Forgot to mention that earlier)**_


	8. goodbye

_**Guys, I have sad news. Because of me not doing my chores yesterday, I was grounded. Which means I couldn't post anything. But wait, it gets worse. My teacher lied to my mother saying I don't do any work in class and suspended me. Well, when I got home said that something's got to give. She said I have to leave . so this is my last post ever. Don't bother to pm me because after this, I won't be able to read it .But before I go, I got some things to say.**_

* * *

_**To blackacez:**_

_**You have been with me from the start, you helped me with my problems and even gave me my first shout-out EVER. And for that, I say thank you. I will miss you bro.**_

* * *

_**To dfitz8248:**_

_**When I first met you, I was depressed. You said some things that made it worse. But after that, we developed a friendship. You even gave me an OC, Carb Knight. You were one of my best friend and I will miss you.**_

* * *

_**To Agent BM:**_

_**You thought that I was one of those people who bully others. After we had a little talk you let me review one of you stories. You had helped me with some questions I had and I did the same. Don't give up on writing because of what others say, its your story and it is meant to be told your way. Goodbye.**_

* * *

_**To Lexboss:**_

_**We started off as people who barely talked to each other. but now, we're friends. And the best part of that was that we had a lot in common. You been the sweetest and kindest friend to me and I will miss you the most.**_

* * *

_**To codyhobgood271:**_

_**You're my hero. The reason I got my name. at first I was shocked that you have became my friend. You are the most honorable person I know and the most generous guy I know. Goodbye friend.**_

* * *

_**To silent fire18:**_

_**We had a lot in common and the both of us has been threw a lot of stress, but still we are good friend. Please don't try to harm yourself again.**_

* * *

_**To the Delhision:**_

_**You have encouraged me to do so many things and the thing I regret the most is not being able to talk more.**_

* * *

_**This is my last post ever, I had so many ideas to try out but hey, life is unfair. You guys are not my friends, you are my family. goodbye, and sorry.**_

_**This is Carrball, over and out. **_


	9. behind the scenes

_**On the set of rising, Carb, Gumball, and Lexy were sitting around talking. Nothing was going on since carrball left.**_

"Anyways, I guess I should find a new job." Said Carb.

"Well, I hope we will work together soon." Said gumball

"Me too." Said Lexy

When carb stood up, they heard a door open and slammed shut. It was carrball. He looked furious. Gumball, Carb, and Lexy stared at him.

"Dude, what's wrong?" said Carb

"It's nothing." I he said.

"None of us has ever seen you this angry before. Tell us what's wrong." Said Lexy.

"It's just… I'm done with school. I can't take it any more." Carrball said with tears in his eyes.

"What happened?" the three said in unison.

"You guys already know about the teacher lying on me but get this, last Friday at lunch; a kid grabbed a broom and shoved the handle straight into my groin **(between my legs in case you didn't know)**. HARD!" carrball said angrily.

Both Carb and Gumball were like 0o0 and Lexy put her hands on her mouth. She then looked at Carrball's hand and saw some papers.

"What's that in your hand?" she asked.

"Just something I'm going to post later." Carrball replied.

"Are you ok?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine, let's rehearse because in need two the new chapter 8 in two days." He said

The group grabbed their scripts and began to practice.

_**Well guys, I'm back and what I said last Friday was true. Mom even took me to the hospital. Also chapter 8 will be up in two days.**_

_**Later.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys, I know you guys heard the news about me. Well I'm better now because I now realize that I have friends here who would miss me. Anyways I'm still hurt so I won't post too much.**_

Lexy's P.O.V:

Gumball and I wanted some answers.

"What do you want to know?" said carb

"First. Your family; who do you live with?" said gumball.

Tears appeared in Carb's eyes. He stood and limped to the window.

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Wait. Speaking of family, where's Darwin?" I said.

The three of us turned to see Darwin standing at the door. Spying on us, silently. He walked in and sat next to me.

"How long have you been there?" Gumball said.

"Long enough to know that this guy isn't your friend." He said gesturing to Carb.

"Look, I won't tell Mrs. Mom only if you tell me who he really is." He added.

"My name is Carb Knight. I'm 17 years old and I'm here to train gumball." Carb said.

"Gumball, can I talk to you in the hallway for a second?" said Darwin.

Gumball followed Darwin in the hallway. Leaving me and Carb alone.

"So, how's your leg?" I asked to break the silence.

"Better." He replied. A smack sound can be heard somewhere.

"May I ask why you were crying?" I said.

"Nothing important just a long story." He said.

I gave him a look that said "can you tell me?" and carb sat down.

"Look, I'll tell you another time. But for now, let's be happy to still be breathing."

When he said that, I thought about me blushing. He must have noticed me thinking because he gave me a look.

"Got something on your mind?" he said.

"Yeah but I don't feel like talking about that either." I said with a smirk.

Gumball and Darwin walked back. Darwin went to his fishing bowl and gave Gumball the "im watching you sign" and went to bed.

"Well, let's rest guys. I'm tired." Gumball said climbing into bed.

Everyone settled down and slept for the night.

_**(Hallway, during Darwin's talk)**_

"What does he mean when he said he was training you?" Darwin said.

"To be honest, I really don't know." Gumball said.

_**SMACK!**_

Darwin had smack gumball in the face.

"How, dude what the flip? Why did you hit me?" said gumball.

"You just let a stranger into our home. He could be a robber for all you know." Darwin said.

"Trust me; I know he's not a robber." Gumball said.

"I got my eye on you three." He said.

Gumball and Darwin went back to the room and went to sleep.

Lexy's P.O.V:

I woke up in the middle of the night. It was peaceful. Gumball had to sleep in my bed still so I had the bottom bunk. I looked down and noticed carb was not there. I got up and went downstairs and saw that the front door was open. I went outside to see carb on the roof of the house. He didn't see me because he was staring at the moon.

"_What's he doing?_" I thought.

I went back inside and in my room so I could get to the ledge outside my window. Once there I hopped on the roof and sat down.

"Um..." I said.

I must have scared him because turned fast.

"You okay?" I asked

"I'm fine." He replied.

"May I ask why you're on the roof?" I said.

"*Sigh* I just needed some time alone." Carb said sitting down.

"Is something wrong?" I said.

"It's my mother's birthday." He said.

"So…" I said wanting him to continue.

"She died a long time ago." He said.

"Is this why you didn't want to talk earlier?" I said concerned.

"More or less." He said looking away from me.

"And your dad?" I asked.

"We don't really talk no more. He's changed ever since she died." He started to sniffle.

See him cry made me worry for him. I don't know why but it did. I just sat there silently listening to him. I had to do something.

"Carb, look at me." I told him.

He did as I told him.

"You don't have to cry. You can have a new family. With Gumball, Darwin and me." I started to blush

He looked in my eyes and the world around us had vanished. My heart beat became faster. We pulled forward. I closed my eyes and waited for contact.

"Hello?" said gumball popping his head up from the ledge I hopped on.

"What are you doing?" he added.

"I…" I tried to think of something.

"She was helping me with some problems I had." Carb said.

"Okay but it's late. Go back to sleep." He said while going back inside.

Carb followed; leaving me alone on the roof.

"_Was we about to kiss? But why would I do that? I'll talk to penny about this._" I thought.

I went back inside and lay downed on the bed.

"_Do I like Carb?_" I thought for a while before I drifted off into a deep sleep.

_**Okay, I know this is short but cut me some slack I need rest. But what do you think of this chapter? To be honest; I don't think I did well but that's my opinion. Also, do you see how this goes along with my other story?**_


End file.
